Maze Runner One-Shots
by MidwesternMandarin
Summary: A collections of one-shots focusing on Newt. Will involve slash. Chapters are not connected unless specified.
1. Chapter 1: Map Room

Newt/Minho

Author's Note: So I have not read the books, I only saw the movie. I'm planning for this to be a collection of one-shots, not connected to each other. The only connection is that each chapter will focus on Newt in some way. So there isn't much slash in this chapter, but this one was inspired by that scene in the movie where Minho revealed the Maze map to Thomas. I figure something like this could easily have been added and it would've revealed more about Newt. Anyway, reviews are appreciated and I hope you enjoy reading.

* * *

Newt walked into the Map Room as Minho finished telling Thomas everything they had learned about the Maze over the past few years and Thomas asked, "So you've mapped the entire maze and you haven't found a way out. Who knows about this?"

"No one who doesn't come into this room." As Thomas and Minho looked at him, realizing for the first time that he was there, Newt continued, "Minho, myself, Alby, and the rest of the Runners. We all agreed not to tell everyone else."

Thomas glanced at Minho before looking back at Newt, "Why not?"

The answer to that was simple, "Because we don't want anyone to go out and do anything stupid. We've worked hard to keep order here, keep everyone hopeful."

"What do you think would happen if everyone knew?"

Newt looked down at his feet, away from those curious eyes, and sighed before looking back up, "Some of us would kill ourselves. Others would try to take over the Glade, do whatever they wanted whenever they wanted because why not? Life here may not be great, but its a lot better than anything else I can remember."

Minho came over to put his hand on Newt's shoulder, offering support, while Thomas looked like he didn't want to believe what he was hearing, "How can you be sure about all that?"

Newt took a few seconds to figure out how to phrase his answer, "I wasn't always second in command. Used to be a Runner. Every day I went into the Maze to find a way out, day after day I ran, just like all the other Runners. It got to be so monotonous, learning every detail and pattern, but I kept going in the hope that we'd find something eventually."

"But you didn't."

"We didn't. We started to worry we wouldn't find a way out, but no one said it. We mapped the outer sections without finding what we were looking for and we didn't know what to do so we didn't say a thing to Alby or anyone else. The secret was easy, Runners don't tell anyone what the Maze is like. The hard part was running the Maze every day without any hope of getting out.

"Eventually, I … couldn't take it anymore. One day I went into the Maze and I climbed one of the walls. Then when I couldn't climb any higher … I jumped. Woke up with this limp, couldn't be a Runner anymore. Minho told Alby what we knew about the Maze and he ordered us not to tell anyone."

Thomas sighed, "I'm sorry. I had no idea."

Newt shook his head, "Long time ago, greenie. I'm just saying that I have a good idea of what's going to happen if you go around telling everyone else about this. Now listen, after Alby I've been here longest and he made me second in command so I'm in charge for now, but Gally's not happy and he came up after me. Some of the Gladers will listen to him. If Alby dies … well, just find something out there. I better get going, got my own job to do."

As he turned and walked toward the door, Thomas asked, "What does that mean?"

Newt spoke over his shoulder, "Have to keep everything from falling apart, Tommy. Of course it would be me who's in charge when everything goes crazy."

That last bit was met with silence until he opened the door and Thomas said, "We'll find a way out of here. I promise."


	2. Chapter 2: The Newt

Newt/Thomas

Author's Note: This one is a World War II AU that just sort of popped into my head as I was thinking about what else I could do with Newt and Thomas. Please forgive any anachronisms and/or historical inaccuracies, it is not well researched. Also, I found out that *Spoiler for movie-goers* Newt is named for Isaac Newton, so I worked off of that a little bit in this chapter/story. Also, I have no idea what Minho's real ethnicity is, but making him Japanese-American works for this because the United States sent all its Japanese-American soldiers into Europe to fight Germany and did not allow them to fight Japan for fear of betrayal.

As always, reviews are appreciated and I hope you enjoy reading.

* * *

Minho was unimpressed by the photograph that Thomas showed him and handed it back, "Doesn't look like he'd be much use in a fight. Why do you keep looking at it so much?"

He let out an anxious sigh, "Because I have no idea where he is. Isaac and I went to the same boarding school and we both joined the military before all of this shit happened, but he's just disappeared. I don't know where he was assigned or what he might be doing or if he might be dead in a ditch somewhere. I've tried asking around, sending letters back to his family, no one knows where he is."

The Japanese-American soldier just shrugged, "At least he's not here. Anywhere else has got to be better than marching through France and Germany."

Thomas wasn't convinced at all, but he didn't get a chance to say anything because Alby, their commander, came up to them, "Get up, you two, we've got new orders. HQ wants us to find someone."

Minho's brows rose, "Find someone? They better be pretty fucking important."

"Apparently he is. Joint operation, American and British. Orders didn't say much, but I got the feeling they want us to dig out a spy before the Germans realize who he works for and blow his brains out."

Putting his photo away, Thomas asked, "What's his name?"

"Not sure, actually. Orders said to find The Newt and a man by the name of Kurt Huntelaar would know where to find him. Both are supposed to be Dutch. Now get up, grab your gear, and let's find the rest of the boys."

Shaking his head at the oddities of HQ, Thomas did as he was told.

* * *

It took a couple of days to reach the town where this Kurt Huntelaar was supposed to be. It looked like a border town between Germany and the Netherlands, slightly out of the way of the main fighting but it hadn't been cleared out yet. If not for their orders to move in first, Thomas was sure a serious offensive would've been made eventually. No good having Nazis on your flank.

They came in quietly, an easy thing when Germany was stretched thin and losing ground on both fronts. Plus they couldn't risk a heavy bombardment when a bomb or artillery shell could inadvertently kill the man they were trying to retrieve. More than a few buildings had been destroyed and there was a bit of rubble on the streets, although Thomas had no idea who had caused it. A local farmer told them about a tavern that was, miraculously, still standing and it was where they would find the man they were looking for.

As they surrounded the tavern Thomas saw a man pacing in front of it, but they had a limp as they walked. Then the man turned around and Thomas's jaw dropped as he saw the same face he had been staring at in a photograph for years. Isaac, dressed as a civilian, smiled and waved to a couple of Nazi soldiers who were coming into the tavern.

Minho glanced between Isaac and Thomas and whispered, "Isn't that?"

"Yeah."

Then Alby moved up alongside them and grinned, "There he is, boys. Making it easy for us."

Thomas stared at his superior officer, "What are you talking about?"

"He's right there. The man with the limp. Kurt Huntelaar."

"Uh, sir, that's not his name. His name is Isaac, he's a friend of mine, he's British military. I've known him for years."

Alby frowned, "Shit. HQ just sent a photo, didn't say anything about him being one of ours. Doesn't change the fact we have to get him back. Get ready."

* * *

Isaac waved off Hans's concern, "Oh, don't worry about it. I just need to move about, you know, stretch a bit every so often. I'll be back in five minutes."

He kept his smile firmly in place as the two soldiers ducked into the tavern then he glanced around the occupied town. With the Allies advancing closer and closer to German territory, he expected this place to be attacked any day now. Not that he was privy to Allied war plans. He just sent information along to HQ.

Deciding on a short stroll, Isaac headed south. He couldn't move all that fast anymore, a result of the German blitzkrieg that had so soundly swept through the Netherlands and Belgium to crush the French, but he kept his eyes on the guards stationed about town. Given enough time he could learn their patterns, find the weak points to be exploited. Of course that information would probably be useless in a week or so, given the regularity with which the German army rotated schedules as a precaution as people just like him, but he had a job to do and would do it as best he could.

Just as he was passing a ruined house, he heard a voice, "Huntelaar."

Turning his head, he saw three soldiers, definitely not Germans, and one of them was shockingly familiar but he kept his face as neutral as possible and walked closer to the building as if inspecting the damage, "Yes?"

Thomas spoke next, "Isaac, what are doing here? Why are you limping?"

The black one rounded on Thomas angrily but quietly, "Not now, soldier." Facing Isaac again, he said, "HQ sent us to pick up two men, Kurt Huntelaar and The Newt. We found you, where's the other one?"

Glancing around as nonchalantly as he could, Isaac replied just as quietly, "Have you got a vehicle nearby?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I can't run much anymore. Does your plan still work to get me out?"

Thomas looked like he was struggling desperately not to say anything as his superior nodded, "It does. As soon as we have you and The Newt we've got a big distraction ready so no one will notice you're missing."

Isaac nodded slowly and glanced around one more time to make sure no one was watching then hurried into hiding beside the soldiers, "Let's get moving then. Trust me, you've only got one man to pick up here and its me. I'll explain everything else once we're safe."

That seemed to be enough for the black officer because he nodded to the third soldier in their group, who took out his radio and sent out a prearranged signal, then the four of them took off as gunfire erupted on the opposite side of town.

* * *

Once they were safely in the Allied camp Isaac let out a relieved sigh and grinned, "Finished at last."

Thomas was the one who asked, "Finished with what? What was going on back there?"

"Well, I'm finishing playing spy now. Thank God for that. There were so many times at the beginning when I thought they would all see through my German. Anyway, military intelligence expressed interest in me when they realized I was fluent in English, French, German, and Dutch. Trained me and sent me off as an embassy guard in Amsterdam … or was I going to the colonies somewhere? Sorry, kind of forgot the official line because that disappeared. Unofficially, they send me to Amsterdam with the intention of getting me into Germany to spy and sabotage and put a thorn in Hitler's foot any way I can."

The black officer, Alby, said, "Clearly that didn't happen."

"No, it didn't. Travel between the Dutch-German border wasn't exactly easy, what with the invasion of Poland and numerous declarations of war, so I got stuck right in that town we just left. When the Nazis came rolling in I was up in the church tower, trying to spot troop movements except they came from the sky instead of on land. Before I could do anything the church got blasted and I fell to the ground, broke my bloody leg so bad I've had this limp ever since. Doctors said its permanent.

"So as I recovered I passed myself off as a Dutch citizen, worked well enough, and I sent information back whenever and however I could. Knew I couldn't go into Germany without making them suspicious. I passed along information on troop movements, building of fortifications, how all the Jews got rounded up and sent off in trains. It wasn't easy. I even had to kill a few Gestapo once, invent The Newt and create a false trail for them to follow so they wouldn't find me."

Thomas picked up on it first, "Wait, you're the Newt? Big, important spy?"

Isaac frowned, "Well, I don't know how important I was, but yeah. The Newt was always me. Needed something with a little more mystique than some random name and it was the only thing I could come up with at the moment. It worked, too. Gestapo and SS went running down the trail I gave them for the elusive English spy with the ridiculous name. Bit of a shock they never caught on, really."

Alby chuckled, "Good work, soldier. Now go on and tell your story to the brass. The sooner you're done with that the sooner you get to come back to Thomas, he's been dieing to see you again."

* * *

Once his debriefing was over, Isaac found his way to Thomas, who wrapped him up in a tight hug, "God, I've missed you."

Isaac rested his head on Thomas's shoulder, "Sorry. Couldn't really go anywhere or tell anyone."

"Don't worry about it. You're here, you're alive. That's what matters."

He just nodded and let Thomas hold him. For the first time in years, he felt completely safe.


	3. Chapter 3: Another Day

Newt/Minho

Author's Note: If I'm getting any of the Glader slang wrong please let me know. I'm operating on knowledge from the movie plus interviews of some of the actors (which I found on youtube) so I probably don't have as good a grasp on it as people who have read the books. Also, just a reminder that these chapters are not connected. This one's kind of a look at normal Glader life prior to the arrival of Thomas. As always, reviews are appreciated, but not required, and I hope you enjoy reading.

* * *

Spending his day helping Frypan cook for all the Gladers was something he didn't do much anymore. Frypan was kind of territorial when Newt came around, probably because he kept rotating between jobs. Gardening one day, cooking the next, helping to take care of any medical problems, then back to gardening more often than not. Just about the only thing he didn't do was run the Maze, but his limp made that impossible.

Being second in command was an odd thing when he wasn't a Keeper of anything. Newt cycled through every duty that the Gladers had so he knew what everything was like. Gally had been a bit irked by it, mainly by the idea of a Glader who didn't fit neatly into a job like everyone else, but it wasn't his decision and Alby was determined to find a place for everyone who lived in the Glade.

Although one task that had somehow fallen upon Newt's shoulders, without anyone ever saying anything about it, was that of explaining the Glade to a new greenie every month. Alby could still do it, and did on occasion, but for some reason Newt came across as a friendlier face than their leader. Maybe it was because Alby was more concerned with getting each greenie to learn the rules of the Glade and fit in while Newt tried to make them feel as comfortable as possible.

Whatever the reason might be it didn't matter because there were no new greenies to help out today and the Runners were about to come back from the Maze. So Newt got some food and headed over toward the entrance. Minho always appreciated it and Newt liked being informed as to the latest discoveries, or lack thereof, of the Runners.

Newt made it to the Maze entrance just as Minho and Ben got back and Minho smiled when he saw Newt approaching, "You know you don't have to do this every day."

"I don't mind. Besides, why should our Runners have to wait in line for their food at the end of the day? You're the ones who will find the way out for us."

Ben looked at the two dishes in his hands, "Is that for you and Minho or … ?"

Newt ignored the look Minho sent his fellow Runner, "Go ahead. I ate already."

Thanking him, Ben took the offered food and headed further into the Glade while Minho asked, "How were things today?"

Newt shrugged and let Minho wrap an arm around his waist and lead him away from the Maze, "Nothing too exciting, really. No new greenie. Helped Frypan out a bit today, although sometimes I think he hates having me help out as much as he appreciates it. Think I'll go back to the gardens tomorrow. Anything new with you?"

Minho shook his head, "Memorizing the patterns of the Maze, nothing special except that I get to come back to you every day."

Newt smiled and looked down at his feet, unsure if he was blushing or not. He never could get used to Minho's compliments and openness about their relationship. It was all kind of hard to believe. There were times when he half-expected Minho to want to be discreet or be ashamed of being involved with the only handicapped Glader, but that never happened.

After a moment he realized Minho was leading him to the Map Room. Ben would probably show up there soon as well. Newt was the only non-Runner allowed into the Map Room, due to him being a former Runner. Because he was a former Runner he knew he would never have the same level of familiarity with the Maze that Minho had, no matter how much he studied it. It was one thing to study it and another to run it day in and day out.

Upon entering the Map Room, Minho sat down and began eating while he got one of his notebooks out. Newt removed the cloth that covered up the map and leaned over to study it once again. It was always disappointing when Minho and the other Runners returned without finding the way out.

As if reading his mind, Minho quietly said, "One more day here means we're one day closer to figuring it out."

Newt nodded, appreciating Minho's reassurances, "Just another day in the Glade."


	4. Chapter 4: Marking Time

Newt

Author's Note: So not really any slash in this one, just something that occurred to me. Once again, I saw the movie and have not read the books so I don't know if the characters had watches or anything else with which to tell time, but I didn't see them in the movie. Also, I have the impression that some of the Gladers (like the ones who showed up first like Alby) have been stuck for roughly three years and the actors have been saying that in interviews, but I can't remember if its mentioned in the movie. Anyway, reviews are appreciated and I hope you enjoy reading.

* * *

"So you don't remember your own birthdays or how old you are?"

Newt shrugged and didn't bother looking up from his work as he answered Thomas, "We don't really get anything back but our names. As for how old we are, well, with some of us its kind of obvious where we stand. Like Chuck, he's clearly younger than the rest of us. Alby looks older than the rest of us, but no one can really give an exact number."

"I guess that means you don't remember birthdays either."

He glanced up at the greenie with a rueful grin, "Hard to remember what day of the week it is, let alone the day I was born. The most reliable ways of keeping time we have involve the sun and the Box. Alby counted it out, once a month the Box comes up. Box comes up twelve times a year."

Thomas fell silent after that and Newt focused on his gardening again. With the way this greenie was, he fully expected more questions. It was strange how curious Thomas was about … everything. Not that he felt like complaining as long as the greenie helped out. Still, Thomas needed time to find where he fit in, either that or time was needed for Newt to figure out where to put Thomas.

Sure enough, there was another question on Thomas's lips, "So do you celebrate the day you came up in the Box? I mean, eventually you know you're a year older even if you don't remember exactly what part of the year you were born in."

Newt shrugged, "Kind of depends on who you talk to. I think Gally does something every year. He's coming up on three. Alby doesn't do anything to celebrate, just sort of marks the time that's passed. I don't think he really sees a reason to celebrate it."

"And what about you, Newt? Do you celebrate your birthday?"

If the greenie had been around for more than a couple of days he wouldn't be asking that question, but Newt just focused on digging up some weeds as he said, "No, I don't. Been stuck here for about three years now, I don't like bloody reminders."

Thomas softly replied, "Sorry, I never thought about that. Being here for years instead of days."

Newt just wanted to let out a sigh and wallow in the sadness rearing up within him, but he put on a good face for the newest addition to the Glade and tried to believe his own words, "Well, hopefully you won't have to. Minho and the Runners are working every day to find a way out. One of these days they'll find it, Thomas, one of these days."


	5. Chapter 5: Fresh Air

Newt/Thomas

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait since the last chapter. As always reviews are appreciated and I hope you enjoy reading.

* * *

He knew his relationship with Minho had been on the rocks for a long time before Thomas had shown up and his presence had just been the final straw, but there were times when Newt wondered if he would've stayed with Minho if he hadn't met Thomas. Not that he would choose Minho over Thomas, not when Minho was focused on his athletic career to the exclusion of everything else, it was just that he couldn't help but wonder sometimes. It was also at times like these that Newt reminded himself that living with Minho had been a miserable affair by the end. Obsessive compulsive was a good way of putting it.

Thomas had been like a breath of fresh air while he slowly suffocated and after a year with him it was clear to Newt how bad things had gotten with Minho. Everything with Minho had somehow slowly devolved into them trying not to piss the other one off, with Newt trying harder than Minho, with every little annoyance causing big ridiculous arguments. Whenever those arguments happened he ended up on Alby's couch for the night.

His thoughts were interrupted by the apartment door opening and Thomas calling out, "I'm back. Whatever that is you're making smells delicious."

Newt grinned as his boyfriend walked into the kitchen, "Its just spaghetti, its not that hard."

"Yeah, you say that, but if it was me I'd find some way to screw it up and it'd be terrible. Plus you made meatballs, too. Are we doing a Lady and the Tramp kind of thing? Sharing a plate and being all romantic?"

He snorted and shook his head, smile firmly in place, "No, not at all. Separate plates. Were you expecting a candlelit dinner or something?"

Thomas leaned in to give him a quick kiss, "Just checking. We did hit the one year mark recently so I felt like asking would be safer than sticking my foot in my mouth. I'll set the table."

"Well, it's a weeknight and we had the romantic night out last weekend. I'm not expecting or planning a seven day love-fest."

Thomas nodded with a slight grimace, "Yeah, that would get kind of expensive and I've got papers to write with the end of the semester approaching."

"Exactly."

"But we should do something fun soon. Maybe call Alby and the others."

Newt dished up the spaghetti and spoke once he sat down, "Good that, just not the BB guns again. I don't think anyone trusts you after pulling out that M-16."

Thomas chuckled and Newt couldn't help but smile back, "Oh, that was so great. How about one of those laser tag places instead? That way everyone will know I can't cheat because those places provide the guns."

"Sounds like fun. You'll have to check with everyone individually though and be real specific about the date with final exams around the corner."

That got him another nod from Thomas as they both focused on their food. As he ate, Newt couldn't help but think on the BB gun fight they had had with their friends and how ridiculous it had been when Thomas had pulled out the rifle while everyone else just had pistols. It had been the most fun he'd had in a long time which made it one more reason he knew he'd made the right choice by choosing Thomas.

* * *

Author's Note: The BB gun thing is actually a real thing that happened with some of the Maze Runner cast. There is an interview on youtube where they talk about it, it is about a half hour long, and it's this group interview with Dylan O'Brien, Thomas Brodie-Sangster, and Will Poulter. Anyway, thanks for reading.


End file.
